Kai Forsyth
Background *First pup to be born in 5 years for the Iroquois Pack, the largest group of werewolves in New England with a population of approximately 65, all descendants of the Iroquois Native Americans *Despite being one of the lower ranks (gray < brown < black < copper < bronze < silver < gold), birth was still celebrated because pups were getting rarer and rarer *Pack forced to split the autumn after his third birthday because their territory could no longer feed all of them *Fight broke out over who would stay and who would go; escalated and ended up with a bronze male dead, and his expecting bronze wife, the child, the child's parents, and an elderly copper male on the run in unfamiliar territory *The five didn't have time to stockpile resources before winter came and trapped them in a forest dangerously close to civilization *MEANWHILE, Suzuki and Kenneth Forsyth, struggle with the news that Kenneth, the last in the line of Forsyth magi, is sterile, and they cannot have a child together to pass on his Magic Crest; with little to no influence among modern magi due to the Forsyth's reputation ruined by an event in the late 1800s, they had no hope of adopting a child with magic potential, and not enough money to adopt a human child, so they were royally screwed *The Forsyth couple were already struggling to keep the wildlife off their property and away from their cats, though, so maybe it was a good thing they didn't have a child to be endangered by the recent wolf attacks in the neighborhood, too *Winter started to take its toll on the five; the elder could barely walk, the expectant mother couldn't do much, and the parents sacrificed portions of their own meals to ensure their child stayed healthy *The elder spoke of a time when werewolves would freely barter and trade with the humans (and later magi) of the land; he even witnessed a magus purchase a pup for enough currency to buy an entire farm of the fattest cows, though now it was rare for werewolves to even own a dollar, let alone spend it *Needless to say, the child did not want to be sold, and had nightmares for the next few days about it, while the parents tried to shush the elder whenever he went into another fever-induced rambling story *But if it would feed them and ensure the survival of a higher-ranked, more powerful child... *In the middle of the night of a new moon, through a vicious snowstorm, fueled by self-preservation, the bronze, soon-to-be mother led the 3 1/2 year old pup to civilization *She thrust the pup upon the first couple that stunk of magic, saying she wanted "her son" to have a better life than she did, that this was the only way he would surely survive the winter and escape the terrible life of a beast, that if they took him and gave her the means to purchase enough food to live til the snow melted, she would lead the "huge, vicious" pack away and make sure that they were never harmed *The Forsyth couple didn't want any more unnecessary harm, they didn't want the existence of phantasmal beasts to become known to the local humans... and they wanted a child to pass on the Forsyth magic potential *The next day, the local news reported that the wolf attacks would stop; the perpetrators, a record-breakingly large pair of wolves with black coats, had been found on the edge of the forest, gruesomely murdered by an even bigger creature. Recent History *Kai loves his parents, but has always wondered what became of his birth mother, the lady who brought him to them *He loves his little sister, Grace, even more; miraculously conceived after years of failed attempts, the couple gladly accepted her into their lives, though only recently have they considered which of their children deserves the Crest the most *Used to be allowed to roam the yard in his feral form, but after an incident involving the neighbor's Husky mix and a broken fence, is now only allowed to shift in the mountains, woods, in times of extreme danger, and when forced (under the full moon) *Became friends with Shiro Yamada after sniffing out his dirty magic scent, following him home one day, and refusing to leave him alone *Attending Junction City High School and excelling at track *Volunteers at the local animal shelter *Secretly stealing treats from the local animal shelter Personality *Loyal *Excitable *Friendly *Athletic *Naive *Impulsive *Impatient *Risk-taking Techniques Shapeshifting Can shift forms at will. Injuries in one form will carry over to the other form. When knocked unconscious, retains the current form. Transformation is only forced when he directly looks at the full moon. While exposed to the light of the full moon, and for 24 hours afterwards, is forced to remain in were form. Powerful enough illusions of the moon can achieve the same effect, but artificial lights cannot. *Feral Form: Completely black-furred wolf. Seven feet tall at the shoulder. Very ragged pelt with an almost lion-like mane. Can't speak, but can still understand human speech, and maintains his mental state. *Were Form: Half-human, half-wolf. Seven and a half feet tall. Very muscular human form covered in ragged black fur, with paws instead of feet, as well as a tail, ears, and a muzzle. Dirty yellow teeth. Can speak fragmented sentences and understand basic speech, but his mental state is much more animalistic. Inherent Abilities * Enhanced physique: run fast be strong ye * Magic resistance: magic?? problem NOPE * Natural resilience: endruance. not easily knocked down. * Regeneration: minor * Enhanced senses: Can hear heartbeats, smell powerful magic, and taste scents (just like a wolf). Inherent Weaknesses * Silver: oW * Wolf's bane: OW * Chocolate: it makes him throw up :( Trivia *As werewolves reach maturity faster than humans, Kai looks older than he really is. *The Forsyth family specialize in Rune Magic, with focus in the creation of runes used for security. *The night of the full moon, Kai is not allowed outside, from dusk until noon of the next day. *The Forsyth family owns three cats: Molly, Kenneth's familiar, a black cat with a stump of a tail; Gramps, an old Russian Gray tom with one ear; and Petunia, a wild gray cat that took a liking to Grace. Each wears a collar with a rune inscribed on the nametag that allows Mr. Forsyth to see through it. Gramps is the only one that tolerates Kai. Category:FateLine Category:Archive